


[Fanart/FanComics][dickjay支线] Little bit of poison

by Sen_2324



Series: [Fanart/Fancomic] Lollipop [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fan Comics, Fanart, Jason Todd is Not Robin, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, 桶受, 背后注意, 雏妓Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: *NSFW/雏妓Jay系列/Dickjay支线以Jason没有遇到Batman为前提，Jason在下班回家的路上发现了中了花粉的Nightwing——





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本条支线前提是Bruce从没在犯罪巷碰到Jason。  
先走A支线再转B支线这种太复杂了，没有大纲，暂时只画这种一个角色攻略到最后的故事线（想很多

“需要帮忙吗？”  
“我已经下班了，但是，日行一善，就当是一个小市民对你们辛勤工作的感谢吧~”

* * *


	2. 第二天（2P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜过后，Dick发现自己竟然……？！

①

-唔……

（头好疼……）

-好黑

-这是哪？

-什么情况，昨晚抓住毒藤后……

-操

（什么都想不起来）

-伤口包扎过

（不是敌人？）

-这里！！

②

-有光！

③

[嘎吱]

④

-这是……

-垃圾箱？

* * *

①

-起床啦！！

-我买了面包——

②

-**人呢？**

③

-不打招呼就走，早知道就不把这个超级棒的垃圾箱让给他睡觉了

（都是又软又干净的布料诶）

④

（白花了那么多钱买纱布和药）

-**算了，反正做得很爽**

（我也不亏）

⑤

-垃圾夜翼！！

-呸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick：我是……垃圾？  
Jason：没错你就是垃圾！


	3. [comic] How to bake a cake (1)（4P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意/路人×桶明示/道具/器官露出注意  
NSFW comic/explicit mention of Jason/Other(s)/Sex Toys/Genitals  
<strike>好无聊懒得画的</strike>前情说明：Nightwing潜入旅馆执行任务，不巧目标回来了，情急之下躲进了浴室，打算见机行事。他听到目标开了门但——不止一个人？！

-唔嗯……

-……好涨……

-好孩子，再吃一点

-真、真的放不下了（呜……）

-嗯……等、等下

-好吃吗

-好…啊啊好棒……

* * *

①

-[咔哒]

②

-**变态秃头**

③

-塞了那么多还要加跳蛋……

④

-？！

* * *

③

（呜、）

（嗯——）

④

（跳、跳蛋……）

（撞进去了）

⑤

-啊—— ——

* * *

①

-宝贝我打完电话了

②

（嘿嘿嘿 我们继续…）

③

[咚]

（呃、）

④

（……早知道一开始就敲晕好了）

⑤-⑥

-嘿

-你还好—— 吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing: Are you all right?  
Jason: Fuck you dickhead.


	4. [comic] How to bake a cake (2)（4P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意/道具/器官露出注意  
NSFW comic/Sex Toys/Genitals  
Jason需要Nightwing的帮助。  
Jason needs Nightwing's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章不影响剧情的语气词部分不作记录，请自行理解XD

①

-你…

②

-操你的

-闭、闭嘴

-帮我

③

-蛋、

-……卡在里面了

④

-蛋？

⑤

-太深了……够不到

-求你——

⑥

-……蛋？！

* * *

①

-嗯啊——！

②

-又、又进去了

③

-你

-别怕，放松点…

（Dick Grayson **你这是在干嘛？**）

（操）

* * *

①

-有了

④

-等下——

-呜……别、

⑤

（抓紧）

⑥

-啊啊——

* * *

②

（嗡嗡）（嗡嗡）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖太久有点萎……后续有点不想画了。_。


End file.
